Tell Me That You Love Me, Inuyasha
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Sick and tired of Inuyasha and his actions, Kagome takes off. What happens when Inuyasha tries to stop her and then goes after after she told him to stay away. Rated T for language and a minor lemon near the end. Please read, rate, and review. Thanks!


Well, you all have probably read my last couple one-shots and cried like I did. As much as I enjoy writing tragedies I love to write romance. Romance is my specialty! Especially anything to do with Inuyasha and Kagome. So here it is another Inuyasha and Kagome one-shot called _**Tell me you love me, Inuyasha. **_Please Rate and leave me a review! Also check out some of my other fanfics! Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

_**Tell me you love me, Inuyasha: An Inuyasha and Kagome One-shot **_

With the sun burning brightly into the back of their heads the small group of travelers moved on through the snow covered woods. A demon slayer with dark hair and chestnut brown eyes looked on as her friends ran out in front of her. A lecherous monk with black hair and sapphire eyes was focusing intensely on the curvaceous body of the demon slayer who was in back of him. Every now and again he would stare back at her, and she'd shoot embers out of her eyes. Oh how he loved that look of death. A young kitsune demon with orange-red hair and bright green emerald eyes was hanging onto the shoulders of the lecherous monk. His eyes would role every so often when he spotted the monk starring at the demon slayer. He knew the monk had a thing for her but wasn't going to stick his nose where it didn't belong. Then there was the hanyou. He had long silver hair, amber-honey eyes, sharp claws, and a sword called the Tetsusaiga. The hanyou as always was not in the greatest mood. Complaining about which way they should go or what their goals truly are; just little things that slowly ate away at the groups nerves. Finally there was the beautiful miko from the future. Long ebony hair and gorgeous almond colored eyes; she was certainly a wonder to behold. She was the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyou. Being able to sense the sacred jewel shards and shoot arrows with a bow; the young miko was an important member to the group. Even though at times she didn't believe so. The demon cat traveling with them had tan fur with black markings and fire red eyes. She could transform into a larger more vicious saber toothed version of her self during battle. The cat was the demon slayers best friend.

"Inuyasha, where are we headed?" The monk asked with a cocked head.

"Where the hell do you think, Miroku? After Naraku of course!" The hanyou growled annoyed.

"Have you tracked his scent down yet?" The miko questioned with wide eyes.

"Does it look like I have? My ass is in the air and my nose is to the ground! I wouldn't be in this position if I had found his scent. I can't pick up anything!" Inuyasha growled in response.

"Look, we know you're irritated, but you don't have to be a jerk about it." The slayer hissed.

"Yeah!" The kitsune agreed.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted looking at the miko.

"Still Songo is right. You should be a little bit nicer. She was only asking a question." Miroku said starring at the slayers hindquarters.

"Lecherous monk!" Songo growled smacking Miroku's face as he reached over to touch her butt.

"You guys are terrible!" Kagome cried rolling her eyes.

"I agree." The kitsune added.

"Come on, Shippo. I'll go make us some lunch." Kagome offered picking up the kitsune.

"Alright. Coming Kirara?" Shippo asked from Kagome's arms.

"Mew." The demon cat replied following the twosome.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara walked away from the feuding friends an sat down by an old oak tree. Taking out some instant noodles and "Ninja food" Kagome prepared lunch. As soon as the whiff of ramen had reached Inuyasha's sensitive nose he darted over to the cozy threesome. Taking a seat next to Kagome and pushing Shippo out of the way, Inuyasha grabbed a cup full of his favorite food. Woofing it down Inuyasha was soon asking for more. Kagome reluctant gave in and offered the starving half-demon some more food.

"Inuyasha, do you have to be such a pig?" Kagome asked holding back bile.

"I'm…not…a…pig!" Inuyasha answered between mouthfuls.

"Careful I think he's going to blow!" Shippo teased.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted pounding his head.

"INUYAHSA!" Kagome yelled defending the kitsune.

"He deserved it." Inuyasha stated with a nod of satisfaction.

"He's just a child. Why can't you two play nice." Kagome sighed.

"Cause Inuyasha is just a big, dumb, meanie head." Shippo yelled rubbing his bump.

"And Shippo is an annoying little brat that doesn't know when to shut up!" Inuyasha cried raising his fist for another round.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome yelled as she looked like she was about to spit fire.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome cried as she shook her fists.

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Inuyasha landed face first in the dirt whining about the treatment Kagome always gave him. Kagome now furious picked up her yellow backpack and started walking away. Inuyasha slowly getting up from his fall from grace looked at the young miko who had her back turned away from him. Now on his feet Inuyasha took off after his "shard detector". When he had finally caught up with Kagome who had broken into a sprint she was almost to the Bone Eaters well. Fire in his eyes Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Where do you think you're going? The shards are that way!" Inuyasha hollered.

"I am fully aware of that, Inuyasha. I am not going anywhere with you though." Kagome stated with a hard stare.

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because I can't stand you sometimes! You piss me off constantly and not once have you ever offered to help me when I am completely stressed out."

"I have so."

"Name one time!"

"Umm…there was that one time…umm."

"Exactly! And I can't take it. I need to go home to my own time and be alone for a while."

"What about the shards?"

"I don't give a fuck about the shards! Just like you don't give a fuck about me! Now let me go and leave me alone."

"Kagome…"

"Let me go!"

Kagome pulling hard to be released from Inuyasha's tight grip, finally ripped her self away. Inuyasha who had been holding on too tightly accidentally dug his claws into the side of her forearm causing a scream to be released from Kagome's mouth. Now injured and angry Kagome thrust the bottle of jewel shards into Inuyasha's chest.

"Don't you dare come after me!" Kagome screamed tears cascading down her delicate face.

Kagome then jumped down the Bone Eaters well being forced to travel through a blue vortex and into her own time. Modern day Tokyo, Japan. Kagome exiting through her family's shrine walked into her house. A trail of crimson blood left in the snow behind her. Once inside the house Kagome ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of peroxide and bandages. Dousing the wound Inuyasha gave her with the foaming liquid she let out a tiny gasp. Once the wound was clear of infection she wrapped it up with a white bandage. Stumbling out to her room, Kagome dressed her self in a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She then plopped herself on her bed where she fell asleep in the darkness.

"SHE LEFT! YOU MADE HER LEAVE!" Songo shouted at the hanyou.

"It's not like I wanted her to leave. She chose to leave and not she doesn't want me to go after her." Inuyasha replied ears pulled back against his scalp.

"What did you say to her? What did you do to make her angry?" Miroku calmly asked the insecure hanyou.

"She told me that all I cared about was the shards. And that I didn't care enough about her." Inuyasha explained guilty.

"And is this true that you care more about the shards than you do her?" Songo asked eyes narrowed.

"OF COURSE NOT! HOW COULD SHE THINK THAT?! I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!" Inuyasha screamed blurting out the truth he had kept hidden for so long.

"So the truth is revealed." Shippo said rubbing his hands together.

"You can't repeat any of what I just said to her." Inuyasha cried blushing at the realization of what he had just confessed.

"You have to tell her, Inuyasha. It's the only way you'll be able to get her back." Songo exclaimed exasperated.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha growled.

"YES WAY! YOU KNOW DAMED WELL THAT SHE LIKES YOU TOO!" Songo fought using bitter words.

"She won't have me. I'm a beast." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to her." Songo protested.

"I hurt her though. Her blood is still fresh on these claws." Inuyasha said looking down.

"It was an accident, right?" Miroku asked with pure innocence.

"I wouldn't dream of **really **hurting her." Inuyasha cried.

"Then what do you have to loose?" Miroku asked with a smirk.

"My dignity." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't be a baby! Be a man!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I'm hearing this from a kid who knows nothing about love." Inuyasha stated.

"And from a woman who does. And from a lecherous monk who knows a little something about it." Songo said joining in.

"But…" Inuyasha began to protest again.

"Go. Bring Kagome back to us, and finally tell her how you really feel. You've go nothing to loose." Songo said with a smile.

"Fine…I'll go." Inuyasha replied getting up from the circle they had formed.

Kagome had awoken with a start. As usual she had left the window open. During the middle of the night she had awoken with the feeling of guilt heavy on her shoulders. She thought that maybe she had been to hard on the hanyou. Maybe she had just been feeling overworked and overstressed. She knew deep down that she really couldn't hate him because in fact she was in love with him. He had never really hurt her on purpose before. A shove here and there but that really didn't count as physical violence. He had only dug his claws into her because he didn't want her to leave him. She had promised she wouldn't and now she had broken her promise. There was no way back to the feudal era; she had chucked the bottle at Inuyasha when she left him. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't get back to the feudal era and she had told Inuyasha not to come and get her. She was completely helpless now.

"Now what do I do? I can never see Inuyasha again. And he probably hates me." Kagome cried as she sat up in her bed.

"I don't hate you." A voice called out like a fog horn in the darkness.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked lifting her head off her knees where she had placed it.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked from the sill of the window.

"Uh hum." Kagome replied still shocked that he had actually come.

Inuyasha hopped in through the open window and into Kagome's dark bedroom. I the darkness Kagome could make out two amber-honey colored eyes; they were glowing. Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome's bed and took a seat next to her. Sensing his nervousness Kagome out stretched a hand to him. Inuyasha took her hand in his own and squeezed it tight.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began.

"No… it's my fault. I was stupid like usual. You've been stressed and you needed someone to take your hand. And like usual I was a dumbass and missed the opportunity to take it when you really needed it most." Inuyasha confessed.

"Inuyasha…"

"I was stupid, Kagome. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I was pretty pissed off at you. But it was wrong of me to act the way I did. I shouldn't have left you so abruptly. We need to learn how to sort out our issues better."

"I agree with you there."

"And yes Inuyasha I suppose I can forgive you."

"Thank-you, Kagome. By the way how's your arm?" Inuyasha asked with a guilty expression.

"Better. I haven't really taken a good look at it since I came back." Kagome confessed.

"Here, let me take a look at it."

Inuyasha sniffed out the wound and carefully unwrapped the bandages. Bandages now fully removed the wound was finally exposed. Inuyasha could tell that the damage he had done was not as bad as he thought, but it was still pretty awful. Doing the only thing he knew that would heal the wound faster was to lick it. Dog's saliva had magical powers and being a dog demon Inuyasha knew that licking Kagome's wounds would help it heal better than any magical potion or herb. Lifting the wounded arm to his mouth, he gently licked away at the gash. Spreading his saliva so that it would work it's mystical wonders. Kagome both shocked and pleased with what Inuyasha was doing watched the process with wide eyes. Once he was finished, Inuyasha coved with the wound up again with the bandage. He then looked to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what was that all about?" Kagome breathed.

"Your wound will heal faster now. Saliva from dog's heals wounds." Inuyasha explained slightly blushing.

"Thank-you."

"Kagome, I would never ever hurt you on purpose. I love you way too much."

"Inuyasha… you love me?"

"Yes, Kagome. I would have never had done that if I hadn't."

" Inuyasha, you know I feel the same way right?"

"Songo told me. And I believe her now that I see the look in your eye."

"What look?"

"The look of desire."

Inuyasha bent his head down low and met Kagome with a passionate kiss. Kagome completely gave herself over to Inuyasha who took her into his arms and made love to her until the sun was high in the sky. When the two were both lying I each others arms panting Kagome playfully twirled a piece of Inuyasha's silver hair around her index finger. Inuyasha smiled at the miko lovingly and wrapped his haori around her unclothed body. Lying on his chest she whispered in his ear.

"Tell me you love me, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"You know I do." Inuyasha whispered back.

"I know but I need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

The two closed their eyes and fell asleep. They were exactly where they needed to be.

Well that's the end. I hoped you all enjoyed it. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys. Thanks a bunch3


End file.
